To Melt
by Xaphrin
Summary: Hazel contemplates a children's rhyme. A VERY short ficlet between Hazel and Sanzo.


**To Melt**

_Little __Crystals__ Falling _

_One By One _

_They Crash _

_Into The Ground_

_Broken and Shattered_

_Nothing Really Matters…_

Father Hazel looked out the window, a sigh escaping his heavy chest as the children's song spun through his mind. It was odd how depressing the song actually is. He remembered singing the song, and skipping about. It was just a song then; a children's rhyme. Now it seemed to hold something far more sinister.

"You wanted to see me?"

_The Preacher Read_

_From The Dead_

_As The __Crystals_

_Fell On Heads_

Genjo Sanzo plopped into the seat across from Hazel and lit a cigarette. His cheeks were tinted a delicious shade of pink, and little bits of cold, white lace weaved themselves into his hair. He looked heaven-sent to Hazel; a blessing from God himself.

"I did." Hazel put his tea-cup down and set his mouth with a pleasant smile. "Can I buy you something warm to drink? You look cold."

"Sure. Whatever." Sanzo inhaled some cigarette smoke before setting it into the ashtray. "Look. You better had not have dragged my ass all the way out _here_ for _just _a cup of tea at two in the morning." His sparkling eyes narrowed at the western priest, who merely smiled back.

"I have many things to talk to you about, Genjo Sanzo."

_Coffins Filled With Black_

_Carry Them On Your Back_

_The Red One Will Come To Reap_

_Your__ Soul In Your Sleep_

"You disturb me with that constant smile of yours." Sanzo inhaled some more smoke. "I've never seen you without it… and creeps the hell out of me. No one should be happy all the time… it's not normal."

Hazel chuckled and delicately leaned back into his seat. "I have to project some kind of front… just as your project the image of the pious monk, Genjo Sanzo." He watched the look of anger and frustration spin across his companion's face.

"I don't _project_ an _image_." Sanzo's eyes narrowed. "So shut up."

"And I'm not happy all the time… we must come to terms with what we are." Hazel's gaze drifted over Sanzo's sensual body. Although hidden under layers of fabric and parchment and other miscellaneous items, the way he carried himself told the whole world that he was very handsome through out his whole body.

"You're looking at me again, Hazel."

The Blue-Eyed Angel looked up and smiled that peaceful smile, as if he was hiding something. "Your skin is growing warmer…"

_Sinner Sinner Sinner_

_You Are A Beginner_

_The Darkness Of Hell_

_It Shall Fill_

_Your__ Coffin of Black_

Sanzo's face turned pink and he looked away. "I hate this."

Hazel knew what he was talking about, and secretly it bothered him too. He hated the feelings; the unpredictability; the passion. But most of all, he hated the sin he invoked; the blasphemy… the fires of hell.

"You hate what?" Hazel lied, pretending he didn't know what Sanzo was talking about.

"The way you… the way you make me want you."

Hazel managed to hold down his blush. Sanzo was always very unpredictable and crude with his words. It seemed that he was never quite sure what to say, and so he said whatever he felt like. Often in bed Sanzo would cry out vulgar and lewd words, which sometimes made Hazel uncomfortable, but other times made him feel like he was tasting a forbidden fruit.

"Is that why you came?"

_Crystals__ Fall_

_Upon The Wall_

_They Crash Upon Your Head_

_They'll Kill You In Your Bed_

The corner was dark enough to the point where Sanzo could grab Hazel and kiss him ferociously. He pulled away, breathing hard and watching Hazel's face turn an odd shade of pink. "You know why I came."

Hazel felt a cold tear come to his eye. "Is that all I am to you?"

Sanzo gently nibbled on Hazel's swollen, lower lip. "Do you expect something more?"

_Little __Crystals__ Falling _

_One By One _

_They Crash _

_Into The Ground_

_Broken and Shattered_

_Nothing Really Matters…_

The small tear fell as he let Sanzo lead him up the stairs.

"No…" Hazel whispered softly. "I guess I don't."

)0(

I have been struggling with extreme case of time management and writer's block. This being the case, I sat down to write _To Melt_ as a sort of ice-breaker. There's no hidden meaning, or deep profound character insight. It's merely a piece for me to break my writer's block. And congratulations! It worked! I think I may be back on track! So, I hope you enjoyed _To Melt_, and please check out my other stories if you have the time!

Love: Xaph!


End file.
